Life After
by nessh
Summary: kumpulan one-shot. indonesian. post frozen. elsa/oc anna/kristoff
1. The Royal Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Plot and several OC's**

* * *

**Life After**

**The Royal Wedding**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!"

"Anna, tenanglah. Kau membuat kepalaku pening," tegur Elsa, menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Sudah cukup lama Anna mondar mandir di depan Elsa sambil menggumam tidak jelas tentang bunga, cuaca dan Kai. Awalnya Elsa membiarkan Anna, namun lama-lama ia bosan dan pusing melihatnya.

Anna menoleh pada Elsa, dahinya berkerut, bahunya naik dan bibirnya melengkung, cemberut. "Aku ingin semuanya sempurna, Elsa. Sempurna! Ini hari yang special un—"

"Aku tahu," potong Elsa, tertawa kecil. "Dan aku yakin semuanya pasti sempurna. Kita sudah memastikan itu kemarin bersama Gerda, ingat?"

"Ya, tapi tapi tapi tapi—oh Tuhan! Apa mereka membawa bunga yang benar? Dan bagaimana dengan makanan di dapur? Aku harus memeriksanya!"

Anna baru mengangkat gaunnya untuk berlari keluar kamar. Namun Elsa lebih cepat. Elsa mengangkat tangannya dan dalam sekejap, dinding es merayapi pintu kamar, memblokirnya.

Anna mengerem mendadak dan memutar tubuhnya. "Elsaa," rengeknya. "Aku harus kesana!"

Elsa tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan berjalan menghampiri Anna. Elsa meraih kedua tangan Anna dan meremasnya pelan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik Anna. Percayalah padaku," ujar Elsa lembut.

Anna menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin semuanya sempurna,"

Elsa meraih dagu Anna dan mengangkatnya pelan, agar ia bisa menatap mata Anna. "Dan aku yakin semuanya akan sempurna, Anna. Aku percaya padamu,"

Anna akhirnya tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Elsa erat-erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Elsa sementara Elsa mengusap rambutnya. Anna menutup matanya, merasakan pipinya menyentuh kulit dingin Elsa dan menghirup wangi parfum Elsa yang menurutnya mirip dengan wangi salju di hari pertama musim dingin. Perlahan, Anna semakin merasa tenang.

Tok..Tok..Tok...

"Yang Mulia? Sudah waktunya," kata Kai dari balik pintu.

Anna melepas pelukannya. "Kami segera kesana, Kai! Terima kasih!"

"Jadi," Elsa menyelipkan rambut Anna di balik telinga. "Kau siap?"

Anna tertawa. "Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya,"

0oooo0oooo0

Anna sangat bahagia. Tiga tahun setelah ia bertemu Kristoff dan mendapatkan Elsa kembali jauh lebih baik dibandingkan masa kecilnya. Ia memiliki Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Kai, Gerda, para Troll—oh, jangan lupakan Marshmallow.

"Mama!"

Anna terbangun dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada gadis kecil di pangkuan Kristoff. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup pipi gadis kecil itu. Eira terkikik geli. Anna mengulum senyum. Eira mirip sekali dengan Kristoff, rambut pirang dan mata cokelat. Umur Eira baru genap setahun besok, tapi ia sudah sangat pandai berbicara. Elsa dan Kristoff bilang, Eira mewarisi kebawelan Anna. Anna cemberut kala itu.

Anna kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada upacara pernikahan Elsa. Elsa terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun putih panjang yang terlihat kontras dengan mata birunya dan yang membuat Anna sangat senang, Elsa terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tiga tahun belakangan tidak mudah bagi Anna dan Elsa. Masih ada orang-orang di Arendelle yang dendam karena musim dingin abadi yang disebabkan Elsa. Terjadi protes beberapa kali, surat ancaman dikirim ke kastil dan suatu waktu, seseorang melempari kaca jendela dengan batu yang dibungkus kertas yang juga berisi ancaman. Raja dari Weselton mencabut gelar sang Duke, membuat sang Duke marah besar dan menyebarkan rumor tentang Elsa.

Dan Anna sempat merasa bersalah karena memilih Kristoff. _Well, _Anna tidak pernah mengatakan itu pada Kristoff tentunya, hanya Elsa yang tahu tentang hal tersebut.

Malam itu sebulan setelah pernikahan Anna dan Anna tidak bisa tidur karena Kristoff pergi ke gunung. Jadi ia pergi ke kamar Elsa hanya untuk mendapati ranjang yang dingin dan rapi. Anna kemudian pergi ke perpustakaan. Disana ia menemukan Elsa duduk di bawah jendela yang terbuka, memeluk kedua kakinya. Anna langsung merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tentu, awalnya Elsa tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi, seperti biasanya. Tapi Anna mengenal kakaknya itu terlalu baik, jadi ia bisa mengorek apa yang mengganggu pikiran Elsa saat itu.

Ternyata, karena Anna menikahi Kristoff, Anna akan kehilangan gelarnya sebagai seorang putri. Setelah menikahi Kristoff, Anna akan menjadi Anna Bjorgman, bukan lagi Putri Anna dari Arendelle. Itu berarti, pihak dewan tidak melihat Anna sebagai pewaris yang tepat untuk tahta dan itu artinya, mereka akan semakin menekan Elsa untuk menikah dan memiliki pewaris.

Elsa langsung meyakinkan Anna bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan Anna tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Tapi Anna tetap merasa bersalah.

Namun, esoknya, saat Anna membantu Elsa menyortir surat yang masuk (sekaligus membunuh waktu karena Kristoff belum juga pulang). Anna menemukan satu surat yang ditulis oleh Pangeran Henry II dari Kerajaan Yurelis di daerah selatan. Elsa memekik melihat surat yang ada di tangan Anna dan segera menyambarnya. Anna kaget melihat tingkah laku Elsa yang tidak seperti biasanya dan segera mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Elsa dan Henry bertemu di pesta pernikahan Anna dan Kristoff. Seharusnya, kakak perempuan Henry, Putri Katharina, yang datang ke pesta itu. Tapi sayangnya, Putri Katharina jatuh sakit, jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi. Jadi Henry menggantikan Katharina dan bertemu Elsa.

Dan sekarang, disanalah mereka. Saling tersenyum ketika akhirnya dinyatakan sebagai suami dan istri. Anna dan Eira bersorak paling keras diantara tamu undangan.

Ya, hidup Anna tidak bisa lebih baik lagi. Dia memiliki Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, para Troll, Marshmallow, Kai, Gerda, putrinya Eira dan sekarang, ia memiliki kakak laki-laki! Tinggal menunggu Henry atau Elsa kecil untuk melengkapi semua.

Ya, semuanya berakhir menyenangkan.


	2. I Don't Wanna Be King!

**I Don't Wanna Be King**

* * *

Elsa membaca dokumen di tangannya dengan dahi berkerut. Terlalu banyak pengeluaran bulan itu, padahal Elsa sudah memperketat keuangan istana. Well. Ulangtahun Henry minggu lalu ternyata memakan lebih banyak biaya dari yang diperkirakan olehnya sebelumnya. Elsa menghela nafas, mungkin ia harus memangkas beberapa hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Ia meraih beberapa dokumen lain dan mulai mencermati isinya.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Masuk," kata Elsa tanpa berhenti membaca dokumen.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 10 tahun berjalan tegak memasuki ruangan dengan kedua tangan di balik punggungnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat berhenti di depan Elsa dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat pagi, Mama,"

Elsa mendongak, tersenyum melihat putranya, Brander. Bran, begitu ia biasa dipanggil, sering disebut mini-Elsa. Bran bersikap seperti Elsa dan secara fisik mirip sekali dengan Elsa, dengan rambut cokelat tua dan mata biru-kehijauan. Elsa sering berpikir, mungkin ia akan terlihat seperti Bran jika ia tidak memiliki sihir.

"Selamat pagi Bran," balas Elsa, ia mendongak dan melihat ke arah pintu. Dahinya kembali berkerut. "Bran, dimana saudara-saudaramu?"

Bran mengangkat bahu. "Mama tahu sendiri,"

Elsa menghela nafas. "Mereka akan datang pada akhirnya," gumamnya. Ia kembali menatap Bran. "Sementara itu, bagaimana kalau kamu membantuku merapikan meja?"

Bran nyengir. "Tentu, Mama,"

0oooo0oooo0

Henry mengeluarkan kudanya setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap. Pagi ini dia akan pergi berburu bersama beberapa pengawal, kegiatan yang ia lakukan setiap bulannya. Biasanya, Henry akan mengajak putranya, tapi ia tahu hari ini mereka akan belajar bersama Elsa, jadi Henry pergi sendiri. Ia baru akan menaiki kuda itu ketika ia melihat putrinya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi Astrid. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Henry.

"Aku mencari Eddy. Papa melihatnya?" tanya Astrid. Mata biru esnya meyusuri daerah di sekitarnya, mencari-cari sosok saudara laki-lakinya.

Henry berlutut di depan Astrid, menyentuh rambut merahnya yang dikepang dua. "Dia menghilang lagi, huh? Kamu sudah mencarinya kemana-mana?"

"Yap. Semua tempat!" kedua tangan Astrid mengayun. "Mama tidak akan senang kalau kita terlambat lagi,"

Henry tertawa, ia mengecup dahi Astrid. "Sudah mencarinya ke dapur?"

Mata Astrid membulat. "Ide bagus!" Astrid memeluk Henry sekilas dan mengecup pipinya. Sebelum berlari menjauhi Henry. "Sampai nanti Papa! Aku menyayangimu!"

Henry tertawa pelan sebelum menaiki kudanya dan pergi berburu.

Astrid mengangkat gaunnya agar ia tidak terjatuh ketika ia berlari. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Eddy karena selalu menghilang sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dan karena Bran selalu pergi lima menit lebih awal ke setiap pelajaran mereka, maka Astrid yang kelimpungan mencari saudara laki-laki tercintanya itu.

"Dia saudara kembarmu. Jadi dia tanggung jawabmu Astrid," kata Bran suatu hari.

Astrid menggerutu. Kenapa anak itu _sangat _pemalas. Padahal dia yang akan menggantikan Mama suatu hari nanti! Mungkin Mama dan Papa akan membuat Bran menjadi pewaris tahta dibandingkan Eddy.

"Pagi Ida!" sapa Astrid.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia," balas wanita berusia 50-an tersebut.

"Ida, apa kamu melihat Eddy?"

"Pangeran Edvard? Aku tidak tahu Yang Mulia. Aku baru saja sampai,"

Astrid terlihat kecewa, ia sudah mulai lelah berlarian mengelilingi istana. _Aku akan membunuhmu Eddy, _batin Astrid. Ia membuka pintu dapur, berharap menemukan Eddy kali ini.

"Hey Astrid. Selamat pagi," Kristoff membuka pintu dapur sambil memanggul bongkahan es di bahunya.

"Uncle Kristoff!" Astrid berseru sambil berlari ke arah Kristoff dan melempar dirinya dalam pelukannya. Kristoff menangkapnya dengan satu tangan sambil tertawa.

"Jadi, Tuan Putri, apa yang membuatmu murung di pagi hari yang cerah ini?" tanya Kristoff.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Eddy,"

"Edvard? Dia ada diluar, bersama Sven II,"

"Benarkah?!" Astrid berjalan cepat melewati Kristoff sambil menggumam. "Aku akan membunuhnya,"

Kristoff berkedip, ada apa?

"Edvard! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?! Kita seharusnya belajar bersama Mama dan Bran!" seru Astrid begitu ia melihat Eddy sedang memberi makan Sven II.

Eddy menoleh, menatap Astrid dengan muka tertekuk, kemudian kembali menyodorkan wortel ke Sven II. Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Astrid. Dan itu membuat Astrid semakin sebal.

"Edvard Sebastian Tomas! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tidak ingin belajar," ujar Eddy malas-malasan. Ia menoleh pada Astrid dengan alis kanan terangkat. "Puas?"

Astrid semakin gemas. "Tapi kamu seharusnya datang! Bagaimana kamu bisa memimpin kerajaan ini suatu hari nanti jika kamu terus bersikap seperti ini?! Kamu harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi—"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Raja, oke?!" seru Eddy, terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. "Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang menjadi Ratu. Kamu lebih tua dariku,"

"Hanya 15 menit lebih tua. Tapi aku seorang perempuan! Kamu tahu sendiri—"

"Pewaris laki-laki lebih pantas. _Yeah yeah. _Kita masih memiliki Bran, dia saja yang menjadi Raja. Aku tidak menginginkannya,"

Astrid menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu Eddy tidak pernah ingin menjadi Raja. Menurut Eddy, menjadi Raja tidak menyenangkan dan penuh tanggung jawab. Dan tanggung jawab membuatnya takut. Bagaimana pun juga, Eddy adalah anak laki-laki pertama. Sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk menjadi seorang Raja suatu hari nanti.

"Kenapa kalian tegang sekali?" tanya Kristoff.

"Eddy keras kepala," gerutu Astrid.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi Raja! Kenapa orang-orang tidak mengerti itu?!"

Kristoff terkekeh. "Aku pernah mendengar itu dari ibumu. Tidak kusangka aku akan mendengarnya darimu juga,"

"Mama pernah berkata begitu?" tanya Eddy tidak percaya.

Kristoff duduk di kereta luncurnya, mengambil wortel dan menggigitnya. "Yeah. Dulu sekali. Sebelum dia bertemu ayahmu,"

"Lihat?! Bahkan Mama tidak mau menjadi Ratu! Itu terlalu membosankan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersenang-senang,"

Astrid memijiti dahinya.

"Siapa bilang seorang Raja tidak bisa bersenang-senang?" tanya Kristoff dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Astrid mengangkat bahu. "Well. Mama terlihat tidak banyak bersenang-senang,"

Kristoff tersenyum. Anak-anak ini tidak banyak mendengar cerita tentang masa lalu ibu mereka. Kristoff tahu, Elsa tidak suka bercerita tentang masa lalunya jadi mereka hanya mengetahui cerita-cerita itu dari Anna atau Kristoff. Tapi Anna sendiri tidak begitu suka menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum Elsa mendatangkan musim dingin abadi belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Kemarilah kalian berdua. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian," Kristoff duduk di atas tanah, disamping Sven II. "Dulu, ada waktu-waktu ketika Elsa sangat bosan dan tidak ingin mengerjakan apapun. Biasanya, dia mengajak Anna dan Olaf ke _Ballroom, _dimana Elsa akan menurunkan salju dan biasanya, mereka akan membuat boneka salju atau perang salju,"

Astrid dan Eddy tersenyum membayangkan itu. Kadang Elsa melakukan hal yang sama bersama mereka dan Bran di ruangan yang sama. Jadi tidak sulit bagi mereka membayangkan Elsa melakukan itu bersama Anna dan Olaf.

"Terkadang, Elsa dan Anna pergi ke kota. Berbelanja atau piknik. _Seharian. _Elsa bahkan pernah beberapa kali tidak menghadiri rapat karena dia terlalu malas untuk bangun dari kasur. Jadi Anna pergi menggantikannya,"

"Wow," gumam Eddy. "Aku tidak tahu Mama pernah seperti itu,"

Kristoff tertawa kecil. "Dia berubah sejak kalian berdua lahir," ujarnya pelan. "Dulu, bersenang-senang untuk Elsa adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku sambil minum teh atau makan cokelat atau bermain bersama Anna. Sekarang, bersenang-senang adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian. Kurasa itulah kenapa Elsa selalu menyisihkan waktu satu hari setiap minggu untuk mengajar kalian. Karena untuknya, bersenang-senang adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian. Anak-anaknya. Aku mengerti itu, karena itulah yang kurasakan setiap kali aku bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan sepupu-sepupu kalian,"

Entah kenapa, sejak hari itu, Eddy tidak pernah menghindar lagi. Walau dia masih berkata kalau ia tidak ingin menjadi Raja.

0oooo0oooo0


	3. Yes, I'm Happy

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**Yes, I'm Happy**

* * *

Elsa mengeluh ketika cahaya matahari menyorot wajahnya dari balik jendela. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala dan bergelung. Tapi tidak lama, selimut itu ditarik paksa. Elsa menggumam dan kali ini menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal.

"_Rise and shine my dear Snow Queen_!" suara Anna menggema di telinga Elsa.

"Pergi Anna," gumam Elsa.

"Aww. Ayolah Elsa! Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama!" ujar Anna sambil melompat naik ke atas ranjang Elsa.

Elsa kembali menggumam tidak jelas dan berbalik memunggungi Anna. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, dimana Henry dan kenapa Anna bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ayolah Elsa. Kita bisa pergi berbelanja atau piknik—oh! Kristoff menunjukkan tempat yang _sangat _bagus untuk melihat matari terbenam minggu lalu, kita bisa pergi kesana! Dan kita juga bisa pergi ke tempat makan yang aku dan Kristoff kunjungi tiga hari yang lalu. Percayalah padaku, mereka memiliki sup terbaik di seluruh Arendelle—oops! Jangan bilang Ida atau Gerda soal ini. Dan—"

"Anna!" potong Elsa akhirnya. Dia terduduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini. Aku ada rapat—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu," Anna mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai. "Henry dan Kai sudah setuju untuk mengambil alih semua pekerjaanmu hari ini, jadi kau tidak memiliki alasan _apapun _untuk mengatakan tidak padaku,"

"Tunggu, apa?"

"Henry dan Kai—"

"Mereka bagian dari semua ini?!"

"Wow Elsa, tenang. Itu semua ideku—"

Elsa mendengus. "Tentu ini semua idemu,"

"—tapi mereka semua setuju bahwa kau perlu banyak istirahat. Dan aku merindukanmu. Salah jika aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu?"

Itu dia. Tatapan Anna yang terkenal bisa meluluhkan Elsa dan kedua orangtua mereka sejak dulu, tatapan yang mengeluarkan Anna dari segala masalah yang dibuatnya. Elsa mengeluh, dia tahu dirinya tidak pernah bisa menolak Anna setiap kali Anna menatapnya seperti itu. Dia terlalu _manis. _

"Elsa…..ayolah," kata Anna dengan suara manis. Ia bergeser mendekati Elsa, sampai bahunya bergesekan dengan bahu Elsa.

"Baiklah!" Elsa menyerah.

Anna memekik girang dan melompat memeluk Elsa. Mereka berguling di atas ranjang, tertawa.

_Yah, mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk._

* * *

_Oke, mungkin ini ide yang buruk._

Elsa mengikuti Anna yang berjalan riang menyusuri kota. Walau Elsa sudah memakai gaun _paling _sederhana yang ia punya dan mengepang rambutnya menjadi satu untaian. Tapi cuaca musim panas membuat Elsa sangat kewalahan. Elsa memang tidak akan meleleh di udara panas, tapi dia sangat tidak menyukai panas. Dingin tidak akan membuat Elsa mati beku, tapi panas mungkin bisa membuat Elsa mati kepanasan.

"Anna, aku rasa—kita harus istirahat," kata Elsa, terengah-engah dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Anna berhenti dan menoleh pada Elsa. "Lagi? Kau akan meleleh?"

Elsa memutar matanya. "Tidak. Tapi ini musim panas! Kau tahu aku _benci _musim panas!"

"Jangan manja Elsa," Anna mengapit lengan Elsa dan menyeretnya. "Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kita makan es krim sebelum kau meleleh,"

Elsa memutar matanya, tapi mengikuti Anna memasuki sebuah kedai es krim yang terletak tepat di belokan jalan. Elsa menghela nafas lega, ketika dirinya tidak lagi berada di bawah paparan sinar matahari. Anna menyuruhnya untuk memilih tempat duduk, sementara ia pergi untuk memesan es krim. Elsa membuka mulutnya, hendak memberitahu Anna es krim apa yang ia mau, tapi Anna keburu menjauh darinya dan berbicara dengan orang di balik _counter. _Elsa menghela nafas dan memilih duduk di dekat jendela di sudut kedai. Jendela itu menghadap langsung ke lautan, angin bertiup lembut. Elsa menutup matanya, membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya.

"Ini dia Elsie!"

Suara Anna membuat Elsa membuka matanya. Anna meletakkan cangkir di depan Elsa sebelum duduk dan menikmati es krim miliknya sendiri.

Elsa termangu melihat es krim dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku mau es krim cokelat dengan _chocochips _dan _raspberry_?"

Anna mengangat bahu. "Itu favoritmu, jadi kurasa itu yang kau mau. Lagipula, aku tidak ingat kau pernah memilih es krim lain selama ini,"

Elsa terharu mendengarnya. Setelah selama ini, Anna masih ingat es krim favoritnya. Tentu, Elsa juga masih mengingat hal-hal tentang Anna seperti: es krim favoritnya, musim favoritnya, nama setiap boneka yang Anna punya sewaktu mereka masih kecil dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi mendengar hal sederhana itu dari Anna, membuat Elsa merasa sangat senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Namun Elsa tidak ingin perasaan bersalahnya merusak hari mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak bersama Kristoff hari ini?" tanya Elsa.

Anna seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Dia tertawa kecil dan menggeleng pelan. "Dia ingin waktu berdua dengan Eira. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'Waktu Khusus Ayah dan Anak Perempuannya'. Tentu aku tidak akan komplain tentang itu. Ini memberiku waktu untuk diriku sendiri dan untukmu,"

Elsa tersenyum, dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Anna. "Kau ingin Eira membuat Kristoff kelimpungan, betul?"

"Tepat sekali! Dia harus merasakan itu sesekali! Jangan salah, aku menyayangi putriku, tapi dia bisa sangat merepotkan kadang-kadang,"

Kedua kakak beradik itu tertawa.

"Jadi Elsa," Anna memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sikutnya menempel di meja. "Kapan Eira akan mendapatkan sepupu?"

Wajah Elsa memerah. Henry dan Elsa baru saja membicarakan hal itu semalam. Dewan sudah mulai menekan mereka untuk segera memiliki keturunan. Tapi baik Henry maupun Elsa, tidak terlalu memusingkan ini. Saat ini, mereka sedang menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Elsa, menyuapkan sesendok besar es krim ke mulutnya.

"Aww, ayolah Els,"

"Sudahlah!"

Anna pura-pura cemberut, tapi mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum pernah ke rumahku," kata Anna.

Dua minggu yang lalu, Anna dan Kristoff membawa keluarga kecil mereka untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota. Elsa, tentu saja, awalnya tidak setuju. Elsa bersikeras kalau mereka boleh tinggal di kastil. Tapi Anna terlalu keras kepala. Dia bersikukuh kalau dia ingin pindah.

"Aku bukan seorang Putri lagi, Elsa! Aku tidak harus hidup di kastil!" kata Anna saat itu.

"Ya! Tapi kau masih _adikku_! Apa kau yakin bahwa tempat itu aman?!"

"Tentu itu aman! Jika itu tidak aman, Gerda tidak akan berada di sini sekarang!"

Itu benar. Rumah yang Anna maksud berada di wilayah yang sama dengan rumah Gerda dan keluarganya. Lebih tepatnya lagi, rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

Anna ingin pindah, tidak hanya karena dia bukan lagi Putri dari Arendelle. Tapi karena dia kasihan melihat Kristoff, yang tidak biasa berada di antara banyak orang, tersiksa di kastil. Pindah ke pinggiran kota, memberi Kristoff lebih banyak waktu untuk bernafas tapi tetap bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang dan Anna bisa lebih banyak belajar mengurus Eira sendirian. Apalagi Gerda, yang sekarang sudah pensiun, hanya tinggal beberapa meter jauhnya dari rumah Anna dan Kristoff.

Elsa bersikeras bahwa Anna harus membawa pengawal untuk menjaganya. Anna menolak. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Sampai Henry dan Kristoff turun tangan untuk mengambil jalan tengah. Anna membiarkan tiga orang pengawal menjaga rumahnya setiap malam. Dan Anna serta Kristoff harus kembali ke kastil setiap akhir pekan untuk makan malam. Jadi akhirnya, Anna dan Kristoff memulai keluarga kecil mereka.

"Oh," Elsa kembali merasa bersalah dan menaruh sendoknya di samping gelas es krimnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Elsa," kata Anna cepat-cepat. "Aku tahu kau sibuk,"

Elsa menghela nafas. "Tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana hari ini? Eira pasti senang sekali bertemu denganmu,"

Elsa tersenyum.

* * *

Anna membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Elsa. "Silahkan masuk Yang Mulia,"

"Terima kasih Mrs Bjorgman," jawab Elsa sambil melangkah masuk.

Elsa memandang ke sekeliling. Rumah Anna sekarang sangat sederhana, tapi hangat. Di depan Anna memasang versi mini lukisan pernikahannya dengan Kristoff (versi besarnya ada di kastil, tepat di samping lukisan pernikahan Henry dan Elsa) di atas perapian.

"Anna?! Apa itu—oh hey Elsa!" Kristoff tersenyum lebar sambil terus menuruni tangga. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Ia menguap lebar. "Eira baru saja tidur. Astaga, kadang dia memang merepotkan—tapi hey dia putriku, aku menyayanginya,"

Elsa dan Anna saling melirik. Elsa tersenyum geli. Anna nyengir. Tidak lama, keduanya tertawa. Membuat Kristoff kebingungan.

Suara Eira terdengar dari lantai atas. Kristoff menghela nafas berat, dia baru memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menaiki tangga ketika Elsa meraih tangannya.

"Biar aku saja," kata Elsa.

Anna nyengir. "Yeah Kristoff. Biarkan Elsa dan ikut aku. Aku mau membuat sesuatu untuk piknik di bukit!"

Kristoff mengangguk dan mengikuti Anna ke dapur, sementara Elsa menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Eira.

Kamar Eira dicat biru dan putih dengan hiasan berbentuk butiran salju. Pintunya pun dicat putih dengan aksen butiran salju, mirip dengan pintu kamar Elsa sewaktu kecil. Anna bilang dia ingin kamarnya sesuai dengan nama Eira. Dulu, Anna ingin menamai putrinya Elsa. Tapi dia tahu itu akan membingungkan, jadi dia mencari nama yang berhubungan dengan Elsa. Dan dia menemukan nama Eira yang berarti salju. Itulah awal mula nama Eira Bjorgman.

"Hey _snowflake,_" bisik Elsa sambil melongok ke keranjang tidur Eira.

Eira langsung tersenyum lebar melihat Elsa. "Els!"

Elsa tertawa, dia menggendong Eira dan mengecup pipinya. Eira terkikik. Elsa membawa Eira menghampiri jendela. Elsa mengakui, pemandangan dari jendela kamar Eira sangat mengagumkan. Mereka bisa melihat tepian laut, deretan pegunungan yang ditutupi salju dan kastil dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau menyukai rumah barumu?" tanya Elsa.

Eira bersuara riang.

"Aku menyukainya juga. Lihat? Pemandangannya sangat bagus, bukan? Dan kau bisa melihat rumahku dari sini. Itu tempat dimana aku dan ibumu lahir. Dan jangan lupa, rumahku adalah rumahmu juga. Kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau,"

Eira menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Elsa. Dia menguap.

"Aku menyayangimu, _snowflake_," Elsa mengecup kening keponakannya. Memeluknya erat.

Eira tersenyum, ia memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Anna membawa Elsa ke bukit yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya lima menit dengan berjalan kaki. Lima menit yang menyiksa Elsa karena udara panas. Kristoff mengikuti mereka di belakang, dengan Eira mengoceh riang di pundaknya. Anna mengamparkan selimut panjang yang ia bawa di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Elsa menurunkan salju untuk Eira dan Kristoff bermain, juga untuk mendinginkan udara di sekitar mereka.

Elsa dan Anna duduk di atas selimut, melihat Eira dan Kristoff yang mencoba membuat boneka salju. Anna bersandar di pundak Elsa, dia merasa sangat tenang dan damai ketika pipinya menyentuh kulit Elsa yang dingin, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Anna?" bisik Elsa.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Anna membuka matanya, mata birunya menangkap tatapan yang Elsa berikan padanya. "Tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku punya Kristoff, Eira, Olaf, Henry dan kau. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak bahagia,"

Elsa tersenyum kecil, dia mengecup dahi Anna dan kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah Eira dan Kristoff.

"Elsa, kau juga bahagia, kan?"

Pertanyaan Anna membuat Elsa termangu. Bahagia? Elsa tidak pernah memikirkannya. Dulu hidupnya dipenuhi oleh ketakutan, takut untuk menyakiti Anna sampai dia lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia. Dan sekarang, dia mendapatkan Anna kembali. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memiliki keluarga baru. Olaf, Eira, Kristoff dan Henry.

Henry. Pangerannya. Elsa tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan menemukan hal itu. Dia bukan Anna yang percaya pada kisah-kisah romantis. Sampai Elsa bertemu Henry, yang membuatnya percaya, yang membuatnya _merasa_. Jadi…

"Ya, aku bahagia,"


	4. Kristoff and Elsa

**Life After**

**Kristoff and Elsa**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Elsa _sangat _lelah sekarang. Dia kekurangan tidur karena harus menyelesaikan dan memeriksalaporan-laporan yang diserahkan padanya. Selain itu, Anna juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya jadi dia lebih sering bersama Kristoff atau Gerda. Olaf menemani Marshmallow di Kastil Es milik Elsa di Pegunungan Utara. Tanpa Olaf dan Anna (yang lebih sering bepergian bersama Gerda karena mengurusi pernikahannya), suasana di sekitar Elsa terasa sangat sepi.

"Surat lagi dari Weselton," gumam Elsa. Ia menghela nafas dan menyimpannya di antara berkas-berkas lain yang akan ia serahkan pada Kai.

Elsa merapikan berkas dan laporan di mejanya. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pening untuk mengerjakan semua itu. Lagipula, Elsa yakin Kai tidak akan keberatan jika dia meminta Kai mengerjakan sisanya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sebanyak tiga hari yang lalu.

Elsa berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri jendela. Dari jendela ruang kerjanya Elsa bisa melihat taman kerajaan yang penuh dengan bunga yang baru mekar di musim semi. Elsa juga bisa melihat jembatan yang menghubungkan istana dan kota, ramai dengan orang-orang yang membawa berbagai keperluan untuk pernikahan Anna tiga hari lagi. Elsa bahkan melihat Gerda menunjuk kesana kemari, terlihat sangat sibuk.

Tok….Tok….Tok….

"Masuk," kata Elsa, memutar tubuhnya memunggungi jendela.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Kepala Kristoff menyembul dari baliknya, dia terlihat tidak yakin dan sedikit takut mungkin.

"Hai, err, Yang Mulia," kata Kristoff sambil membungkuk kaku.

Elsa menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya. Kristoff dibesarkan bersama Troll yang membuatnya tidak tahu tata krama dalam menghadapi keluarga kerajaan. Tapi itu yang membuat Elsa menyukai Kristoff, karena ia tahu Kristoff tidak akan berpura-pura di depannya seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu Kristoff. Setelah lusa, kau akan menjadi adikku," kata Elsa, memberi senyum menenangkan pada Kristoff.

Kristoff tertawa gugup. "Yeah. Aku masih tidak percaya aku akan menikah. Aku selalu berpikir aku tidak akan pernah menikah. Dan lusa, aku akan menikahi seorang _putri_,"

Melihat Kristoff tertawa gugup sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya, Elsa tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Kristoff. Jadi dia mengajak Kristoff untuk menemaninya berjalan di kota. Dan Kristoff menyanggupinya.

Dua orang pengawal mengikuti Kristoff dan Elsa berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Orang-orang terlihat kaget melihat Elsa bersama Kristoff. Tidak aneh, Elsa memang tidak pernah pergi dengan Kristoff tanpa Anna _atau _keluar dari istana tanpa Anna. Tapi semua orang bersikap baik dan membungkukkan tubuhnya setiap kali Elsa melewati mereka.

"Aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Kristoff," kata Elsa, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Kristoff menghela nafas dan mengusap rambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu Yang Mulia aku—"

"Elsa," potong Elsa, tersenyum. "Kau akan menjadi adikku dalam beberapa hari. Jadi panggil aku Elsa,"

"O…kay. Umm. Elsa," Kristoff mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak biasa memanggil Elsa dengan _Elsa. _Kristoff terbiasa memanggilnya Yang Mulia atau Ratu Elsa. Tidak pernah Elsa walau ini bukan pertama kalinya Elsa meminta Kristoff memanggil namanya.

Elsa tertawa pelan, dia tahu Kristoff tidak nyaman memanggil namanya. "Tenang Kristoff. Aku tidak akan membekukanmu,"

Kristoff ikut tertawa.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari keramaian dan berjalan di dermaga. Kristoff berada satu langkah di belakang Elsa, seperti yang selalu Kai lakukan. Dua pengawal mereka berada tidak jauh dari mereka, tapi memberi keduanya cukup privasi.

"Kristoff, apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Elsa lagi, ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap lurus pada Kristoff.

Melihat mata biru milik Elsa, Kristoff tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar apalagi berbohong. Dia kini merasakan apa yang Anna sering katakan. Tatapan Elsa bisa _sangat _mengintimidasi ketika ia menginginkannya.

"Aku hanya—aku hanya merasa ini, _semua ini, _terlalu berlebihan untukku. Maksudku, aku mencintai Anna!" tambah Kristoff cepat-cepat. "Tapi aku tidak mengira aku akan menikahinya. Ya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa Anna. Namun—"

Kristoff menghela nafas, dia menoleh pada jejeran kapal yang berdatangan dari kerajaan-kerajaan lain untuk menghindari pernikahan Kristoff dan Anna. "Lihat semua itu Elsa. Semua itu. Dari apa yang aku tahu, ada banyak Pangeran dari kerajaan lain. Belum lagi para Lord, Duke, Sir. Orang-orang yang terlahir dengan darah bangsawan. Mereka akan mengerti dunia tempat Anna dibesarkan. Mereka akan bisa _cocok _dengan mudah karena mereka juga dibesarkan di dalamnya. Aku hanya—aku hanya _aku_. Aku tidak punya yang mereka punya. Aku tidak cukup baik untuk Anna,"

Elsa mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kristoff dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau setuju, Elsa?" Kristoff kembali menatap Elsa.

"Kau benar. Kau tidak mengerti duniaku dan Anna sebaik mereka. Dan aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, Kristoff. Sejak aku membuka gerbang istana, aku menerima banyak surat dari berbagai kerajaan. Banyak dari mereka yang menawarkan diri sebagai _partner _karena mereka mendengar tentang—situasi kita dengan Weseleton," Elsa mendengus pada kata 'Weselton'.

"Tapi banyak di antara mereka juga yang menawarkan putra mereka. Sang Pangeran, putra dari seorang Duke atau Lord. Orang-orang dengan darah kerajaan yang Dewan-ku bilang akan sangat pantas bersanding adikku dan itu akan mendatangkan banyak keuntungan untuk kerajaan kita,"

Kristoff diam sejenak sebelum bertanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Maksudku, tentu Anna akan mengerti jika itu akan berpengaruh pada kerajaan ini,"

Elsa tersenyum lembut pada Kristoff. Seulas senyum yang baru pertama kali ini Kristoff lihat. Sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Senyum yang bisa melunturkan _image _Elsa sebagai Sang Ratu Es.

"Karena Anna mencintaimu," kata Elsa. "Anna mencintaimu dan aku bisa melihat kau membuat Anna sangat bahagia. Anna berhak mendapatkan itu. Aku sudah membuat hidupnya menderita selama ini, tapi kemudian kau datang. Aku tidak pernah melihat Anna sebahagia itu. Dan kau adalah orang yang membuanya sangat bahagia, Kristoff,"

"Elsa…"

"Jika kau tetap takut dengan bagaimana hidupmu setelah kau menikah dengan Anna, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu,"

"Kenapa?"

Elsa terlihat ragu sejenak. Tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas sebelum berkata pelan. "Karena itu adalah sesuatu untuk _aku _pikirkan. Bukan kau atau Anna,"

Kristoff ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi ekspresi Elsa membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Jadi dia hanya mendekati Elsa, berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjaga Anna,"

"Sebaiknya begitu atau aku akan membekukanmu dan membiarkan Marshmallow bermain denganmu,"

Wajah Kristoff memucat. Dia menoleh pada Elsa dan mendapatinya menyeringai lebar pada Kristoff. Kristoff tertawa gugup. "_God, _Elsa. Kau menakutiku,"

Elsa hanya tertawa.

"Hey. Kau tahu kau salah tentang sesuatu, benar?"

"Aku tidak pernah salah Kristoff,"

Kristoff mengangkat alisnya. Elsa hanya tersenyum.

"Serius. Kau salah tentang sesuatu,"

Elsa tertawa lagi. "Dan aku salah tentang apa, Mr Bjorgman?"

Kristoff tersenyum. "Bukan aku yang membuat Anna bahagia. _Kau _yang membuatnya bahagia. Kau harus melihat bagaimana dia berbicara tentangmu. Aku _sangat _yakin kaulah yang membuatnya paling bahagia. Dia menyayangimu,"

Mata Elsa berkaca-kaca.

"Dan aku juga sangat menyayanginya," bisik Elsa.

Kristoff tersenyum. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Elsa, meremasnya pelan. "Aku tahu dan aku yakin Anna juga tahu,"


End file.
